


Haunted Pleasure

by bloodamber



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Developing Relationship, Feels, Flirting, Ghost Loki, Ghost Sex, Ghost!Loki, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodamber/pseuds/bloodamber
Summary: Loki and Tony have been dancing around each other for months, teasing and flirting but never taking things further because of one small fact; Loki is the ghost that haunts Tony’s house.But when Tony discovers a way for Loki to start regaining his physical body, there is no longer anything standing in their way and Loki enjoys showing Tony the pleasurable possibilities of a relationship between them.





	Haunted Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Despite the Differences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321961) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> This story was inspired by the amazing Ghost!Loki [story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321961/chapters/38349230) Stars wrote last year. I promised her a smutty version and now I can finally deliver! Only took me 6 months haha… hope you enjoy my take!
> 
> She also wrote her own smutty version which you can find [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504040)
> 
> This story can be read alone but I would recommend checking out Star’s work anyway because it is amazing. Enjoy!
> 
> Beta read by the amazing [SuccubusKayko.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubusKayko/pseuds/SuccubusKayko)

 

_“Are you ready, Stark?” A disembodied voice spoke into the silence, voice smooth and dark with promise._

_“Born ready Lokes, so don’t keep me waiting.” Tony declared as he settled back on his bed, a shiver of excitement running down his spine as he considered what was coming next._

_“Patience.” Loki chastised as he appeared from the ceiling, hovering above Tony in his semi translucent glory; clad in leather and metal, green eyes glowing with mischief. “Good things come to those who wait, do they not?”_

_Tony swallowed hard at the sight and what wicked ideas Loki’s words promised. He had to wonder why he hadn’t called Loki’s bluff much earlier._

 

* * *

 

It had been a year since Tony had bought the mansion, initially intended as his retreat from real life; A place to get away from all the stress and pressure of living life as a billionaire business owner and part time hero. The only problem had been that the mansion was already occupied by an unfairly attractive and snarky ghost called Loki.

After he had gotten over that little fact – and the god awful scare Loki had given him when he had first started exploring the halls - he found he rather enjoyed the other being’s company. While having a ghost in your house was usually a cause for alarm, Tony instead saw it as a new scientific puzzle he could solve. Especially when said puzzle turned out to be the Norse god of mischief who had somehow magicked himself into his current state during a prank gone wrong.

Then, as time went on, Tony found himself actually becoming friends with Loki. It was hard not to when the man was clever, easily keeping up with Tony's scientific rambles, and with a wicked sense of humor that matched Tony’s own. He didn't even mind the dirty tricks Loki would play on him, even if he swore he would have a heart attack every time Loki found a new way to surprise him.

Then one awful day he almost did.

During one of their playful moments of bickering, Loki had decided to end the argument by literally going through Tony. It was the first time Loki had tried ghosting through him and somehow he got stuck, a tendril of energy connecting him back to the arc reactor still housed in Tony’s chest. There wasn’t any pain, but an odd tugging sensation started up and Loki started flickering. It didn’t take Tony long to realise what was happening, that Loki was somehow _feeding_ off his reactor, his body becoming more corporeal and solid the longer he remained connected.

He had run then, leaving the mansion and ignoring Loki’s desperate cries; the memories of Afghanistan and Stane’s betrayal too fresh to ignore. Not when he could feel the pressure in his chest increasing and the reminder of his fragile condition with every frantic beat of his heart.

But once he had calmed down and recovered from his weekend long booze binge, Tony had applied logic to the situation and realised how much of a shock the transfer had been for both of them. Loki couldn’t have known what would happen when he phased through Tony, his expression had only been one of hope and wonder as he watched his physical body come back under his control in those brief moments.

And, after a week away from the mansion Tony realised just how much he missed the company of the other man. Someone who he could fully be himself with, not having to act in one of the many roles he was forced to play. He wasn’t Mr. Stark the business owner, or Iron Man the hero. With Loki he got to just be Tony.

So he had returned – albeit cautiously – to find Loki in a state of despair. He had accepted Loki’s frantic apologies and offered him one in return, in the form of his old palladium arc reactor.

Loki had accepted the gift in shocked silence, his expression open and vulnerable in a way Tony had never seen before.

“It’s not exactly the same as the one in my chest, but I thought it might have the same effect. We can test it in my lab and see if it makes a difference.” Tony explained, awkwardly filling the silence.

Loki finally looked up and his expression was so fucking grateful that Tony had struggled to hold the gaze. He was never good with people's gratitude.

“Thank you.” Loki said, “I will not forget your kindness.” Tony waved it off, instead launching into a scientific ramble about the new project he had been working on that quickly devolved into playful bickering.

Tony should have realised then how his gift might have been construed, especially after he had explained to Loki that for all intents and purposes the arc reactor was his heart.

But he had been too excited to study the effects it would have on Loki’s state of being to consider the message he had inadvertently sent to Loki. So when things started to change, Tony shrugged it off as Loki being his usual mischievous self.

—

It happened gradually as Loki started to regain his physical body. First it was the lingering touches, as Loki relished in the ability to touch again and feel the warmth of another's skin. Tony would find himself getting more than a little aroused at the worshipful way Loki would trace fingers across his skin, the sight of those long fingers awakening a whole hoard of fantasies. But Tony kept his thoughts to himself, reasoning that Loki was just enjoying being able to touch again.

But then there was the flirting, their exchanges becoming more playful and heated. Loki seemed to make it his mission to outdo Tony, turning every comment into an innuendo, his voice doing things to Tony’s libido that he would never admit out loud to the god. Although it sometimes seemed as though that was Loki’s intention, the god always seemed inordinately pleased whenever he left Tony speechless.

He would catch Loki watching him sometimes, when he was in the lab, his expression unreadable but undeniably focused on Tony. Sometimes Tony would mess with him, deliberately dropping his tools so he had an excuse to bend over and pick them up, or stripping off to his singlet when doing something psychical, just to see what Loki would do in response - which had so far been nothing. But he liked to think he was affecting Loki in the same way, even if the god had yet to do anything about it.

But this was something Tony put down to their rather bizarre relationship. Both of them enjoyed the game, but Tony hadn't really allowed himself to consider it past that. Not when one of them was still unable to touch most of the time and was technically dead.

However, Loki just loved to prove him wrong.

Tony was in his lab, working on one of his many ideas to improve his Iron Man armour while Loki kept him company; using his proximity to Tony’s spare arc reactor to absorb its energy and practise channeling it to make himself more solid for longer periods of time.

Tony was so caught up in the intricate work that he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a gust of breath against his neck. Tilting his head slightly he caught sight of Loki as he leaned over his right shoulder, watching intently as Tony worked on an update for his repulsor system, twisting the small wires into the precise design he had come up with to hopefully decrease his recharge time between shots.

“What are you working on?” Loki’s voice was a purr next to his ear and Tony shivered at the close proximity, feeling the phantom touch of fingers over his shoulder, the hairs on the back of his neck standing at attention. He turned his head a little more and started explaining the upgrade he was building for his suit, trying to ignore the way Loki remained close. Tony could almost feel the heat of Loki’s body behind him and he leaned back slightly.

“What a clever mind you have,” Loki praised when Tony had finished babbling, “and such talented fingers.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere Loki, you know that.” Tony flirted back automatically, enjoying the slight increase of pressure of Loki’s semi corporeal fingers against him in response.

“Then I will endeavour to use my silver tongue to gain your favour.” Loki said next to his ear, the gush of air as he spoke causing goosebumps to raise across the back of his neck.

“My ego does need a bit of topping up.” Tony felt Loki retreat from where he had been hovering  and immediately missed the feel of Loki against his back, as faint as it had been.

Turning to face Loki, Tony leaned back against his desk to maintain a cool facade when all he wanted to do was jump Loki and finally kiss the lips that had starred in his dreams far too often. Even if he was more likely to go straight through the other man and fall flat on his face.

“Hmmm, but what compliments to craft that would be worthy of your ears.” Loki continued, laying it on thick. “Perhaps, I should simply list all the wicked things I would do to you if I had the chance.”

Tony blinked. Despite their previous banter, Loki had never been this blunt when discussing anything that might have involved _them_ together.

“Do tell.” He baited as Loki floated closer.

“I would have you laid across my bed, at my mercy, for _days._ I would fuck you and tease you and push you to the brink, over and over, until you could do nothing but scream my name in ecstasy.” Tony sucked in a breath at the visuals he got from that little speech, his mind happily filling in the blanks. Loki smirked, clearly aware of how much his words were affecting Tony.

“Pretty confident you could satisfy me aren't you? Don't you know I'm insatiable?” Tony responded after a few moments, once his imagination was done bombarding him with filthy images. Loki smirked.

“I would have you _begging_ , Stark.”

Tony swallowed hard at the promise laced in that comment, his cock jumping on board with whatever Loki was suggesting. It was like all his wicked fantasies had come true and Tony would be an idiot to let that pass him by.

So he took the bait and called Loki’s bluff.

“I’m starting to think you’re all talk Loki,” Tony raised an eyebrow challengingly. “Why don’t you prove it?”

The change in Loki’s demeanor was instantaneous, the mischievous glint in his eye turning heated as he leaned forward towards Tony with the sort of intent that had Tony’s mouth go dry and pants get tight.

“With _pleasure._ ”

 

* * *

 

Tony had never been so hard in his life.

The desire, the _anticipation_ , that had been present for the past few months had all built up to this. Every touch, every whispered promise or lingering look had fed the fire of Tony’s arousal and now he was half desperate, needing the release that his body had been craving for so long.

“Strip.” Loki demanded and Tony hastened to comply, already liking where this was going. He pulled his shirt over his head roughly and tossed it aside before leaning back to unbutton his jeans and pull them - along with his underwear - off in one eager movement. His cock bobbed up against his stomach and he looked up from under his eyelashes to find Loki taking him in, gaze so intense that Tony had a feeling he was seeing more than just naked flesh. He felt stripped down to his very core.

It was almost enough to have Tony squirm in embarrassment - almost. He had never been shy about his body. He knew he looked good, arc reactor scars and all.

“Like what you see?” He asked, running his hands down his torso and across his stomach, watching as Loki’s eyes followed the progress of his fingers. He saw the god swallow and smirked, raising an eyebrow challengingly as he deliberately kept his hands above his waist. He was happy to let Loki take charge of this scenario, and rather liked the idea of being told what to do.

“Touch yourself.” Loki commanded and Tony didn’t waste a second, taking hold of his cock and stroking himself, the friction from his hand alone enough to make him moan, already too far gone to consider keeping quiet.

“Yes Stark, just like that. Feel how hard you are from my voice alone. I don’t even need to touch you to have you panting and needy beneath me.”

“Loki,” Tony breathed out the god's name as he started to pump himself faster, using spit and precome as lube to ease the way. Knowing Loki was watching him as he touched himself was a big turn on and he only hoped he didn't finish himself off too quickly. Now that would be embarrassing. Loki seemed to have similar ideas.

“Slower Stark.” Loki chastised, “I plan to make this last.”

Tony whined, but complied, slowing his hand until each stroke was long and measured. The build up was slow, but gradually he could feel the pleasure build inside him until he felt ready to burst.

“Loki,” he called out the god’s name again, just as the glittering high was approaching, unsure exactly what he was asking for, but needing to hear Loki’s voice as he came apart.

“ _Stop_.” Loki demanded instead, his voice cutting through his haze of pleasure and Tony’s eyes flew open in surprise at the command. His hand automatically complied, fisting at the base of his cock to hold off his orgasm that had been within his grasp.

“The fuck. _Why?_ ” Tony cried out, feeling frustrated at having his release snatched from him so close to the end.

“I have something I wish to try.” Was Loki’s enigmatic reply. “Put your hands above your head.”

Tony hesitated before complying. It was enough for Loki to float down until he was almost on top of him.

“We can stop now if you wish?”

“No!” Tony immediately replied. His own trust issues aside, Tony knew he wanted this.

Loki smiled, soft and genuine. “Trust me, Tony. I only wish to make you feel good. You can tell me to stop at any point.” Tony nodded, reassured and warmed by Loki’s words and use of his first name. Stretching up he gripped the headboard tightly, prepared for what Loki had planned for him next.

“Now then.” Loki floated downwards, his fingers trailing along Tony’s exposed flesh in a barely there touch that had goosebumps rising along Tony’s skin. “My turn.”

Tony looked down and nearly combusted on the spot. Loki was hovering over him, mouth just above his cock. They locked eyes and Loki winked at him before leaning down to swallow the head. Tony swore, banging his head back against the pillow at the feel of Loki’s mouth around his cock. Loki started to bob his head, getting lower with each movement until he was almost swallowing Tony’s entire length. He continued this way at a maddeningly slow pace. The phantom touch of his mouth enough to keep Tony on edge without ever pushing him over. The perfect torture.

“Please.” The word slipped out before Tony could think to hold it back, too far gone in his own pleasure to think of how he was begging like Loki had promised. The word hovered between them and Loki’s answer was a flicker of physical, his body gaining more substance the next time he bobbed his head and Tony swore, his body tensing at the effort to remain still and play this according to Loki’s rules.

“Louder, Stark.” Loki demanded.

Tony grit his teeth, gripping the headboard harder and thrust his hips up almost without conscious thought. He was _so_ close dammit. But Loki was cruel and pulled away from him completely, eyes bright with mirth.

“I don’t think I heard you.”

“Please,” Tony said again after a long second, body trembling with desperation, voice rough with need.

There was a moment's pause before Loki dove back down and swallowed around him, the phantom feel of his throat hot and wet and barely enough. “Loki, _please_! I need this– I need you!”

Loki’s reply was to swallow him back down and within a few seconds his body took on more substance - the energy he had fed on earlier that day giving him the power to turn solid for a few seconds.

It was enough to push Tony over the edge and his orgasm hit him with the force of a speeding train. He shouted out his pleasure, body shuddering with the force of his orgasm as weeks of pent up arousal bombarded him all at once.

—

“Are you still with me, Tony?” Loki’s voice asked some undeterminable time later, the words sounding smug.

“Tell me we can do that again.” Tony mumbled out in response, feeling loose limbed and deeply satisfied from what might have been his best orgasm in _years_. “Because I will need a repeat demonstration. You know, for science...”

“Oh, I think that could be arranged.”

Tony smiled, already thinking of what round two could be. Perhaps it was time he invested in some more sex toys, ones that could be operated on voice commands alone. The possibilities were exciting to consider and Tony couldn’t wait to put some ideas to the test.

He felt himself being shifted, hands coaxing him into a more comfortable position on the bed before fingers stroked across his cheek and jaw softly. Tony leaned into the touch, reaching out blinding with his own hands, wanting to pull Loki close and enjoy a good snuggle.

They were met with nothing but air and Tony blinked open his eyes to find Loki looking down at him with longing. Tony saw that his hands were sticking straight through Loki’s stomach and he quickly retracted them, scooching back on the bed as he did.

“Hey,” he called, pulling Loki’s attention away from his current brooding at the fact he was still stuck in his ghost form. “Get in here.” He patted the space on the bed next to him.

“I can’t.” Loki said the words as though they psychically pained him to admit. “I have used up all the energy I stored for this night. You will not be able to touch me.”

“I don’t care. I still want you close.” He patted the bed again and this time Loki floated up until he was hovering on top of the bed. Tony reached out again and placed his palm against where Loki’s cheek was, hoping Loki could feel him even if Tony could not.

“We will figure this out.” He said, staring straight into Loki’s eyes. “We will get your body back and when we do, I will give you the best blow job of your life.”

“Sure about that, Stark?” Loki answered with a slight grin, eyebrow raising.

“Guess you’ll just have wait and see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! ❤️
> 
> Come find me on **[tumblr](http://bloodamber.tumblr.com/)** or **[twitter](https://twitter.com/bloodamber26)**!


End file.
